Loving the Unexpected
by Constantinox3
Summary: They Hate that they Love eachother. They cant stand the fact that what they want is impossible. Sonny and Chad are brought together in the most unexpected way. They don't know if its destiny, or the world just being cruel. Will a "title" stop them? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys! Okay, so this is my spin on another story. I still have an idea for "Right next to you". If you want to know what its gonna be about, message me. And, some of you may recognize this story cause i originall posted it as a Life with Derek fic, but decided it would be interesting as a SWAC fic, so i changed the plot a bit and the names, so hopefully its okay. Sorry if there are any mistakes!_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own SWAC, but i won this plot and the new characters (:_**

I once again let out a sigh. I didn't know what I was feeling, but I did know I wasn't happy. Not that I didn't like Connie- she was nice, I couldn't deny it- but she wasn't _family. _Dad was- _is_ important to me, which I wouldn't admit usually, I'm glad he's happy, but its just I hate how never, not once we could be at the same time. It would either be me happy or dad happy, but right now, my happiness wasn't important to anyone. I can't believe I'm in this situation right now! I can't believe my dad is going to marry _again!_

With my thoughts coming out as screams, it alarmed the people down stairs. Soon enough, they were upstairs knocking on my door to check what was wrong. I heard their muffled voices on the other side of the door. Did they really just ask me "what's wrong"? Do they not notice how stupid that question is? Do they not know how I feel, or how I would react? Did they fricken think I would handle this well?

I was annoyed, aggravated. I reluctantly opened the door to get this talk over with. I just wanted to be alone, get away from this.

Out of all people, Connie was the one who sat next to me. She even dared to put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at it disapprovingly and I was relieved she got the point, so she removed her hand. Connie opened her mouth beginning her explanation

"Chad, I know this is hard for you, I-". She was shortly cut off.

"_HARD FOR ME? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE AND THINK EVERYTHING IS OKAY? YOU THINK I CAN ACCEPT THIS ALL? ARE YOU ACTUALLY TRYING TO REASON WITH ME?"_ I shouted not even trying to hide my anger.

I could tell Connie was shocked by my sudden out burst. I was surprised when she started to talk again.

"Chad, please just hear me out". Her voice was softer this time, but shaky. "I know its big news… but your dad and I love each other very much." I felt anger building up again. She was talking to me like I was a stupid child!

"Damn it, Connie! Just get on with it! You've already ruined my night as it is. Nothing could possibly pass this." I said, running my hand through my hair.

She was hurt- it showed. "I know it wasn't responsible of us to hide our relationship. I know it was stupid of how we met".

I huffed. "Well yeah, it was stupid. My dad finally convinces me to come to dinner to meet a person very "special person", who would of though a person who I've only met once this night would be marrying my dad." I looked at her. She had her head down. I felt bad, but then I remembered all what had happened this night.

"Will that be all?" I kept my voice cold and steady.

She took a deep breath. "There is more I would like to discuss, but that'll wait for another time."

Before I could respond, she was headed to the door. She glanced back at me one more time before she left.

I yelled at last minute. "Don't count on 'another time.' ".

I flopped on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. This can't be happening! This is just a dream. I kept repeating it hoping it was the truth. As much as I said it, I was disappointed when I lifted my head out of my pillow that in fact everything was real-everything was happening.

I placed my head back in the spot in my pillow and cried.

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't cry, I wouldn't.

But I did anyways.

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know Chad is OOC, but theres a reason! :) _**

**_Review? _**

**_Already got the next chapters written! :D_**

**_Hannah_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the next chapter! And to clear things, I think I'm going to have them not to have them be famous YET. I'm not sure where I'm gonna take this, but i have a few ideas. But if you have suggestions, dont hesitate to tell me, I'm open to those (: But dont worry, if i decide to put your idea in, I'll give you credit and mention you. ! :D _**

**_And, I know I JUST updated, but StayStrong12 ( Courtney!) AND DannySamLover20 were amzingly awesome, so i decided to update again. And everyone who alerted this fic! :D_**

**_Enjoy!_**

It's been days since the big news was revealed. Chad had been in his room ever since. He didn't want to see anyone, talk to anyone especially be around his family. As much as he hated getting up early, knowing he wasn't a morning person at all, Chad still got up extra early to avoid his family. He would use the bathroom, brush his teeth, did what he needed and got out. He would hear a knock on his door every time there was a meal, but never answered, no matter how hungry he was. As much as he loved acting, he would miss it, if it came to him facing his so called family. It was a whole new side of Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

><p>Chad woke from his long night. He glanced toward his alarm clock. It was 11am and he didn't want to get up. He slowly got up, going into sitting position on the side of his bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes from the exhaustion. It was a normal morning, with his messy hair, and his checkered pajamas. Chad felt odd. He felt different- and he tried his best to knock the feeling out. For some weird reason, he felt something was going to happen. With no second thought, Chad got out of bed and got dressed. He looked good, for someone who had been stuck in their room. He wore dark plain blue jeans with a sky blue shirt, with his leather jacket. He also threw on some cologne. Chad placed his hand on the knob-it felt different. Maybe since he hasn't felt it in a while. He hesitated before opening it. Was he ready to face everybody again? To accept all what was happening? Then he decided not yet. Chad flopped on his bed and grunted. Then suddenly, he stood up-happier this time.<p>

x.x.x.

Chad was down the stairs getting ready to go outside for the first tine in days. He grabbed his cell phone, keys and wallet. He remembered that his dad and Connie go to dance classes on Sundays while Nate (his younger brother) goes to karate. Then he remembered Ivana and Vivian (His 2 years younger twin sisters), but then he thought they would probably be at their friends house. He was right-the house was empty and to Chad's advantage. He thought of a party, but he still wasn't ready to get in trouble with his new step mother and facing everybody's questions, so he decided just to go for a walk and get some fresh air. Before you knew it, Chad was out the door, starting a new day.

* * *

><p>"Baby, I think I should tell the girls today". Connie said looking at her soon to be husband pleadingly.<p>

The blonde looked at Connie. He couldn't be happier that he found her. "Are you sure you're ready to deal with another child rebelling and keeping themselves in their room?" He said, trying to convince her to hold it off.

Connie wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She was sweaty from the dance class. "My girls aren't like that hunny, they'll be fine with it, in fact, they'll be happy, for me AND you."

With resistance, he agreed. Little did Connie know that what was going to happen wasn't pretty.

* * *

><p>"Girls? Are you home?" Connie yelled up the stairs to her house. She heard some footsteps and then an answer.<p>

"We'll be right down mom, just doing something." Both girls yelled in unison down the stairs.

Connie sat down on their couch, waiting for her two girls to come down. When she heard steps getting closer, she turned around. There, she saw her eldest daughter Sonny, in her yoga suit, drinking water. Then she saw her little one Andrea, in her dance outfit. She smiled at the sight.

"What's up mom? Why you home early and it seems like you have something to say. Is it bad?" Sonny asked a little concerned.

Connie looked at her daughter. "No sweetie, its nothing bad- its actually good news." Connie responded with the most energy she had. Trying to sound convincing.

Sonny and Andrea stared at their mother, waiting for the important news that was going to be popped. They were scared, and worried.

Connie stuttered. "Well, you know how it's been years since my divorce with your dad right?" The older woman said slowly, hoping they got the point instead of her breaking the news herself.

"Yes, we remember. Why mom, are you trying to tell us something?" Andrea responded, getting eager to know.

Their mother just sat there. She then decided to just come out with it. "I'm getting married." She said fast, but slow enough for the girls to understand what had just been said.

Andrea just sat there, frozen to the spot.

Connie continued to look down oblivious that Sonny had ran out of the house. Connie had continued talking; thinking they were still there, well Andrea was, but barely listening. She was still shocked.

She started getting into detail talking about moving out of the house, switching schools, having a step father and especially having brothers. Andrea just cried, and then Connie noticed due to the sniffles. She then noticed that Sonny was gone. Andrea continued to cry but was able to answer her mother's question.

"She's been gone ever since you said you're getting married." Andrea said between sobs.

It took a while for Connie to register what her youngest had said. That meant Sonny didn't hear the details. If she was this upset of her mother being married, then what would she do if she found out the details. Connie was upset. She was mad at herself for doing this.

* * *

><p>Sonny kept running, wanting to get away from everything.<p>

So, she did. She ran as fast as she could.

**_Thankyou everyone!_**

**_Review? :D_**

**_Hannah (:_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi everyone! I'm hoping this will reach your standards (: I'm trying my best._**

**_The next chapter is already written, so review if you can! Feedback is amazing. But so are you guys. ;)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Sonny finally slowed down. She had been running what felt like eternity. She didn't want to slow down; she wanted to be as far away from home as she could. She looked back, thinking someone was going to go after her- She thought wrong. No one seemed to care that she didn't like the fact that everything was changing. She pushed the hair out of her face when she crashed into someone.

"Oh, crap, sorry". Sonny said, surprised.

She saw something dark and something shiny hit the ground. She then noticed it was his keys and wallet. She quickly attempted to get them, but was too slow- The man had already picked them up. Sonny then looked up; wanting to see the man she bumped into. She felt embarrassed, especially since she wasn't even able to help him collect his things. She looked up, but very slowly. Sonny saw his shoes; they were her kind of style for a guy she would date. She was now looking at his pants. They were in good shape, classy but boyish. She then saw his shirt, she had to admit, he dressed up nice. Finally, she reached his face. Boy, was he attractive. Suddenly, he smiled. That's when Sonny melted.

CHAD

I'm not going to lie; I was pissed when she bumped into me- but now I'm glad she did. Wow, she was beautiful. For the very first time, I couldn't say a word. All I could do was smile. That's when she smiled too. I felt something funny in my stomach. I never got these reactions. Why now, why her? I mean, I'm not complaining, she was a girl I would go for. She had gorgeous hazel eyes, dark brownish hair and a smile that could blow me away. He could tell she was also very smart but athletic. He thought she was perfect.

SONNY

Sonny continued looking up at him, just looking at his face. Gosh, she was going to have a dream about him later that night. She was out of it until she noticed a hand in front of her. She stared at the hand then took it, while getting off the ground.

"Thanks. And I'm really sorry about bumping into you". I tried giving my best smile.

He chuckled. I think he noticed my nervousness. I felt my cheeks heat up due to my blushing. I thought that was it, he was going to walk away but his next words shocked me. "Want to get some coffee?" He asked me.

I was so thankful my voice was able to help me out. "Sure, I'd love to".

CHAD

I kept staring at her, until I noticed she was still on the ground. I came to my senses, and then offered my hand. Thankfully she took it. The feeling of her hand in mine was different. But a good different. I didn't know why I was acting this way. She was just any other girl. But my gut was telling me different. I didn't want to let this girl go without trying so I did what I had to.

"Want to get some coffee?" I stuttered out.

I was so relieved when she said yes. I was nervous, but so was she. I could tell. At least I wasn't the only one. Next thing you knew we were headed to the nearest shop.

x.x.x

They both sat there, in silence. They were both trying to think of something to talk about. They didn't know if this was a good thing- (that they liked eachother so much, it was hard to talk) or bad- (there is nothing for them, so that's the reason.) Derek looked at his phone. He'd been the same position 5 minutes ago. He decided to break the silence.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves." He said smiling.

"I'm Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper and you are…?" he stretched his hand for her to shake it.

She gripped his hand and shook it. "Sonny Munroe."

Sonny smiled. She kept repeating the name in her head.

Sonny Munroe was a name Chad wouldn't forget. He wouldn't let himself.

**_Would you press that pretty, cute, little, blue button below and tell me what you think? :D_**

**_Hannah. (:_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Next chapter! Wow, quick updates, quite proud, if i do say so myself. ;P_**

**_Anyways, although there's not many reviews, or alerts, I'm gonna post this anyways. I think it's pretty good, but thats just me. Please let me know?_**

**_Enjoy!_**

I don't know how long it was, but I enjoyed _just _talking with a girl. Especially this one.

"Woohoo" Sonny tried getting my attention while snapping her fingers.

"Oh, sorry" I said getting back to reality. Wow, no girl could do this to me- making me blank out, because of how much I like her.

"You alright Chad, am I boring you?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm good, just thinking. Sorry again." I was getting scared she thought I was getting tired with her. I tried changing the subject, hoping to give her the idea that I really, truly, wanted to be in that moment with her.

"So miss. Sonny" I smiled, hoping to brighten the mood. "You seemed in a rush earlier. Did I stop you from doing something?"

She smiled, but then I could see in her eyes the subject was difficult for her. I immediately felt terrible for bringing it up. Gawd, why did I have to bring it up! Great, just what I needed. Why am I getting so worked up about this girl? There's plenty of fish in the sea, right?

"Actually, I was trying to run away from something. Just some stuff I don't want to deal with at the moment". She gave a sad smile again.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…." Really? That's all I could say? That's it?

"It's okay, you didn't know. It's not your fault." This time she gave a real smile, the same one I began to love. Not only did she smile, she placed her hand onto mine. I flinched at her touch, it felt right.

I couldn't stop smiling, what's wrong with me? UGH! "If it makes you feel better, I haven't had the best week either." Which was the truth.

"That sucks. Why can't people be happy all the time?" I chuckled at her cheeriness. She continued. "Well, obviously, that doesn't happen, so do you want to talk about it?"

I looked at her. She seemed sincere. "Just some stupid family stuff." I shrugged.

Sonny wanted to say she had the same problem, but she noticed he didn't seem comfortable with it. So she changed the subject.

"Tell me about yourself Chad". She had two of her hands together under her chin, waiting for my reply.

"Uhm, where to start, so many great things..." He smirked, and she laughed.

Her laugh ended and she kept smiling. "Someone thinks high of themselves." She said it in a sing song voice.

Chad mentioned all he was interested in, his hobbies, where he worked, what he plans on doing in life, his birthday, etc. Chad was surprised, yet very happy. He couldn't believe this girl actually cared about his ramblings. Once he was finished, he asked her as well.

"It's now your turn to tell me about the one and only Sonny Munroe." Chad said sweetly, but playfully.

"Well…. I'm a handful." She began, and I listened all the way. Either it was about comedy, school work, or just her hobbies; I was actually interested about all of it.

x.x.x.

Before any of them noticed, time went by fast. It was already 7:46 pm. And Chad was the first who noticed.

"Look what you did Munroe, you made us late! And you made me miss a meal!" Chad chuckled, and then laughed even harder when he saw her expression.

"Well _Cooper, _it's not my fault you fell in love with _me._" She joked.

Usually, Chad would freak out, but he just ignored it. "Since you did this, you owe me dinner."

"Is this your way of asking me out again Cooper? Cause that's not the way to ask and girls _don't_ pay for the guy you know" she was playing games with him.

"Aww, thanks Sunshine, it's nice that you offered to pay for me." He had is usual smirk on, and one hand on his chest pretending to act sincere.

"What are you waiting for? We got some eating to do." Chad said, half teasingly, half serious. He grabbed her by the hand and exited the shop.

x.x.x

"This is where you're taking me? This is what I'm worth to you?" Chad said jokingly.

"Whatever, you're lucky I'm here with you in the first place." She said confidently.

"Ouch, that hurt Munroe. Who's full of themselves now?"

They were still laughing by the time they reached the entrance. They walked in there, and that's when they noticed their nightmare.

Sonny gasped, and Chad just nodded his head disapprovingly.

**_OUU! What did they see? _**

**_Review? :D_**

**_Hannah._**


End file.
